


The East Horizon

by Briarfox13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Child Emily, Dishonored - Freeform, Gen, High Chaos, Post Game, drable, how does one do tags?, my only Dishonored fic, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: This is my only foray into writing Dishonored! I hope you like it!This was written before the announcement and subsequent release of Dishonored 2 so there might be a few lore inconsistencies.





	The East Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only foray into writing Dishonored! I hope you like it! 
> 
> This was written before the announcement and subsequent release of Dishonored 2 so there might be a few lore inconsistencies.

Some rumours said that he had taken the last ship to Serkonos where he found some flame-haired girl to live out his life with. Some say that together they sold secrets to assassins, murderers and thieves for coin and favours. Daud was said to have grown tired of all the killing…too much blood stained his hands, especially the Empresses. Others just said he died alone abandoned by his once loyal Whalers, his body floating through the Flooded District; thrown there by the Crow’s own hands and betrayed by the killer in red. 

The new Empress was neither cruel nor kind with Corvo by her side. She looked like an angel in her white dress and Alice band but on the inside, she was a ghost, haunted by death and despair. She ruled with an iron fist taught by her guardian’s bloody actions. All those who opposed her died; taken by killers in the shadows; dark gas masks glinting in candlelight. But the sun had risen on a fairer ruler, willing to listen to the people she now ruled; the love of the land thawing her broken heart. 

As for the Crow, he lived and served by the girl’s side never once regretting the blood he had split in revenge. He had restored the Hound Pits to their former glory with Samuel at its head pouring drinks to a distinctly happier populous; his boat immortalised in the docks. He had no other life but that of protection, where dreams of his love haunted him and the singing of the Whales drew him into a frozen world of light. Dark eyes occupied his night holding a heart full of secrets that whispered to Corvo for all of the time. 

Gone were the days of complete corruption and domination by dark forces armed with lighting walls and screaming alarms. The men on stilts were gone, and the City Watch re-formed, no longer they stalked the streets chasing after the innocent. But in the new world, a seed of darkness grew. It scampered through the city with squeaks and bloody paws. Infecting the world with their disease: turning men to husks with rivers of blood for eyes.  
What had happened to the Whaling city? A child ruled with blood on her haunted hands and a man in a mask served vigilante justice. Some say that something from another watched with black eyes, it walked among them finding them interesting and fascinating but did nothing to save the falling city; neither angel nor devil. 

Is there honour for all? Or is it a wasted grace? What will save the city if there is no hope when the Crow is dead and corruption lives again? What will kill the city with a wise woman in white at the head, will it be the pattering paws of plague? Can revenge really solve everything? Only the east horizon will tell the fate of the city of Dunwall.


End file.
